


Unspoken

by httpjunbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst yet Fluff, Love in the middle of bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob
Summary: It’s those things Junhoe cannot tell Jiwon. But maybe he doesn’t really needs to tell those because the man already knows.
Relationships: JunBob - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 49





	1. Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt given by @wnsqkq2131
> 
> Hi, I missed you all! So here's a drabble for now 💙💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he has to end it yet the pain is unbearable, unimaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've noticed a major change? Blame my friends, they wanted more of Speechless so I gave them Tongue-tied. Yet the wanted more so I overhauled it as a multi-chaptered fic. 
> 
> Nothing changed on the first two chapters though.

“Junhoe, remember what we have agreed upon.” Jinhwan coldly reminded him as he is about to get out of Jinhwan’s FJ Cruiser.

“Of course, I am not forgetting anything.” He responded in the same manner as the other man. 

When he is out of the car, he walked towards the main building of their university while he blowed air from his mouth feeling exasperated. It was just eight in the morning but he already felt like he’s gone through a long tiring day.

“Baby!” He heard Jiwon who is calling him while running on the stairs towards him. He smiled. His ever sweet boyfriend of four months greeted him with a bear hug which he adamantly reciprocated.

“Have you eaten?” He asked as they pulled out from the hug. The guy shook his head for an answer while he put his arm around Junhoe.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria then!” He exclaimed thinking might as well seize the moment as long as he still can.

“What do you want to eat, Babe?” Jiwon asked him after they sat to their favorite spot. Junhoe always loved this corner of the cafeteria where the beautiful backside scenery of the university can be seen atop the hill where the campus is rooted.

“The usual, Love. And with a brewed iced-coffee please. Thank you!"

  
“Anything for my Baby!”Jiwon playfully muttered, even bowing in front of him like Junhoe is some kind of a young master in a castle. He chuckled as a reaction.

Four months with Jiwon felt blissful. He knew they were just new in the relationship but Jiwon knows what he wanted and he always makes sure he’s cared whenever they are together. His happy thoughts were cut short when his gaze caught Jinhwan’s stare. He felt chills down to his spine. He looked down to pretend he didn’t see him but he can still feel the man’s look at him. He knows what he did was wrong but he can’t stop. Not yet.

He heaved a deep breath to shrug unwanted thoughts in his head when he felt Jiwon’s presence. He reminded his self that he should live in the present and just set aside the future for now.  
Jiwon put down the tray with Junhoe’s entire favorite; Kimchi fried rice, spicy _Dakgalbi_ , Omelet, and iced Americano. He lovingly looked at Jiwon’s eyes to thank him but the other man just winked. If he can just love this man right here forever, he will even sell his soul to the devil. He felt sad with the thought that made his eyes water.

  
“Hey Babe, what’s wrong? I just got you your favorite breakfast why are you suddenly tearing up?”

Junhoe, for the third time today, took a deep breath and looked up to stop the tears from falling. He sniffed before saying “I was just happy and thankful to you, Love.” 

“Aigoo-ya, I love you too, Baby.” Jiwon answered as he sat down across from him. “Come on let’s eat now. We only got twenty minutes before your first lecture.”  
God, can I just keep him? He thought for the last time before digging in to their sumptuous breakfast.

Jiwon was walking Junhoe to his class room after their meal. “Jiwon, are you free this weekend?” He suddenly asked.  
The other man creased his forehead, thinking. “I think I have no prior commitment on Saturday? Where will you take me?” he said eyes squinting at Junhoe, suspicious at the other man.

“I was just going to ask you on a date. But never mind, I won't ask you again." He said teasingly as he walk speedily to leave his boyfriend behind.

“Hey, hey I was just joking! Yes, Of course, I would love to! Where are we going?” Jiwon frantically uttered a bit flushed from Junhoe’s tease. This made the man chuckle loudly.

“It’s a secret!” He said as he kiss his boyfriend quickly on the lips before going inside the class room, turning around to wave at the man who was caught off guard from his sudden kiss. 

\--

After class, Junhoe saw Jiwon leaning on his yellow Nissan Juke talking to his best friend, Donghyuk. He stopped from walking to watch him. He loves to see how his boyfriend’s eyes lit up when he is engrossed in telling his stories; the way his nose scrunched up, nostrils flaring as he laugh with no sound; the way his fringes slightly brush his milky-white forehead whenever he shoot his head back from hysterically laughing; or his hands clap together when is talking about something funny. He isn’t aware that he’s smiling so widely if not for the pain he felt in his jaw as if it woke him up from day dreaming.

  
He snaked his arm on Jiwon’s waist while he kissed him on the cheek. He also nodded and smiled towards Donghyuk.

  
“Wow, please stop PDA-ing in front of me, hoes.” Donghyuk disgustedly said, joking.  
“Hey!” Jiwon said while aiming a slap in the other man’s arm. He looked towards Junhoe after and said “Are you ready? Let’s go?” which he only answered with a nod while stretching in front of his boyfriend.   
  
They head straight to Junhoe’s apartment for their dinner. Jiwon loves to cook food for him while he sits on the counter watching the other man prepare the dishes. This has been their everyday routine except for special occasions like monthsarry dates or random whims. And that’s what Junhoe loves about Jiwon, his sincerity and spontaneity.

Junhoe admits Jiwon isn’t his first boyfriend. But he is the first one who made him feel different. He has always been an insecure man but every time he’s with Jiwon, he feels like he is beyond enough. The man always prioritizes him like he’s been Jiwon’s most precious person. And knowing that makes his heart swell that he can’t even ask for anything more.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jiwon interrupted him, curiously searching for his eyes.

“Nothing, Babe, I was just thinking about what food will you cook for me.” He deadpanned while reaching for a piece of apple in the fruit stand. Before Jiwon, Junhoe always eats fast food or not even eating anything at all. He can’t even fathom the idea how he lived for three and a half years with just fast food and nothing.

“Well, what do you want me to cook, Junhoe?” Jiwon queried while rummaging inside the refrigerator.

He hummed while thinking. “I wanted braised beef for dinner. Can you do that?”

“Babe, I am a master chef in senior high! Have faith in me.” Jiwon replied while flexing his a-bit-muscly arms in front of Junhoe. He scoffed as a reaction and clapped in the end to acknowledge his boyfriend’s talent. Although it doesn’t seem that way, Jiwon is a domestic man. He knows how to cook almost all food that Junhoe can think of. And he is very proud of his boyfriend for it!

“I love you so much, Kim Jiwon.” He sincerely blurted out of the blue. He saw the bewildered expression from the man’s eyes and it felt candid. He rarely says those words and when he do, it is really heartfelt. Junhoe noticed the sparkly aura of Jiwon in front of him and he can’t help but to tear up.  
“Hey, I love you too, Baby. Why are you so emotional today?” Jiwon turned frantic when he saw Junhoe wiping his tears.

“Nothing Babe, I just love you too much. Please always remember that.” He uttered as if he was hinting something. Luckily, Jiwon didn’t notice it.  
  
Junhoe prepared utensils as soon as Jiwon finished cooking. He thought that he should contribute, at the least, since he’s doing nothing. When they started to eat, he aimed his fork with a bite-sized cut of beef towards the other man encouraging him to take it and Jiwon gladly did. He hummed in contentment when he took a bite, too, and tasted the rich flavorful meat.  
“Is it good?” Jiwon asked as he chews. 

“It’s great!” He exclaimed with his two thumbs up. “Thank you, Baby, for feeding me great food always.”

Jiwon answered him with his sweetest smile. He secretly hoped to see that smile for a longer time. “I’ll do that for the rest of your life, if you permit!”  
  
He smiled as a reply towards the other man's remark. 

_I also wanted to eat the food you cook for me until God permits._

\--

Weekend came and Junhoe doesn't want to leave the comforts of his bed. He dreaded this day to come. He wanted to pull back the past four months to be with Jiwon for longer. He checked his phone when he heard a couple of buzzes only to see that it was from Jinhwan.

_Junhoe, let me remind you that you have to do it today._

_You will do it today, right?_

He annoyingly threw his phone somewhere after reading those messages. 

Great, just great. He thought as he lazily sat up on top of his bed and hugged his knees towards him. Can he survive today?

As soon as he finishes styling his hair, he looked at the mirror for one last time. He is wearing a black shirt inside a thin black cotton long-sleeved coat just the perfect get up for the spring season. His hair is parted halfway, earring dangling on his one ear. His eyes looked so sharp and cold, although Junhoe isn’t normally like this, he needs to wear it as a front. He heaved a deep sigh before looking at his reflection eye to eye. He doesn’t know what will be the outcome of his act today but he’s hoping this is for the better, although he is still reluctant.

Should he just feign sickness to delay even just one more day? But will it even make a difference?

He heard Jiwon’s car honked twice before finally going out of his apartment door. He drew few shaky breaths as his hands began to sweat. His heart is thumping very fast and his insides are tying themselves in knots. 

Junhoe is greeted with a smile from the man behind the steering wheel but he avoided Jiwon’s gaze. He silently sat on the passenger seat and thankfully, Jiwon chose not to say something about it.  
  
The whole day, Junhoe treated Jiwon with a cold shoulder. They are in a music festival. He scored a ticket from his friend who is a staff of the event's organizer because Jiwon loves to go to this kind of events. But all the while they were together; Junhoe almost didn’t talk to Jiwon. His chest is tightening since he got on the other man’s car. And he hated the feeling. He felt sick; he felt disgusted to himself!  
  
The show is about to end but Junhoe can’t bring himself to talk and break up with the guy. He loves Jiwon with his all. But he meet Jiwon because of an ulterior motive, make him fall in deeply in love then break his heart. Junhoe knows it's stupid because it's putely evil so he needs to end it now. He has to end it now to complete his mission. 

The next performer is a woman who will be covering Lady Gaga’s Speechless. The introductory melody began playing and Junhoe’s eyes began to water but he has to stop them. He needs to act tough.

  
(A/N: Kindly listen to the mentioned song from here onwards)  
  
_I can’t believe what you said to me  
Last night we were alone.  
You threw your arms up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up_  
  
Junhoe choked a sob, with the woman’s soulful voice and heavy beats of the drums, his feelings collided with the song’s message. He searched for Jiwon’s eyes but the man is looking straight towards the stage, standing still and face blanked.  
  
_Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?_  
  
When the song reached the chorus part, the fireworks display cued. “Jiwon.” He began but his voice is drowned out from all the noise around them. So he had no choice but to grab Jiwon’s arm and came out of the entrance.

  
“Jiwon” He called but he doesn’t know what to say next. And the other man is still busy looking up at the sky to see the fireworks. The colorful view illuminating the dark sky is reflected against Jiwon’s dark irises and Junhoe saw it. He saw his future with the man with him right now. But what can he do, he needs to break the man’s heart.

  
He tugged his boyfriend’s hoodie sleeve to get his attention. “Jiwon” He called for the third time and he was met by Jiwon’s crytal glass eyes. His heart somersaulted and his breath hitched. 

God, he loves this man so much!  
  
“Baby?” Jiwon responded, eyes fixated on him. “Aren’t you having fun?” He confusedly asked but Junhoe can’t answer it because Jiwon is correct, he can’t enjoy the moment because he is about to do something.

  
_And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends_

He heaved a deep breath to compose his self. “Damn it Junhoe, get your shit together!” He muttered under his breath. Before he can say something, Jiwon enthusiastically pulled Junhoe behind the barricade to get a more close up view of the colorful fireworks but Junhoe wriggled his hand out of Jiwon’s grip.

  
As the song goes to it's interlude, he made his final decision. 

“Why? Don’t you want it, Junhoe?”  
And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give it all up?  
Could I give it all up for you?

Junhoe closed his eyes and said “Jiwon let’s break up.” The other man is completely stunned, speechless. 

“Why?” Jiwon walked closer and put his hands on Junhoe’s sides. He looked down to hide the tears spilling from his eyes.  
  
_If I promised boy to you  
That I'll never talk again  
And I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song  
Won't even sing along  
I'll never love again_

  
Junhoe swatted Jiwon’s grip on him and harshly wiped his tears. “I’m sorry I can’t do this. We are now over.” He said before turning his back on the man he loves so much but he can’t have.

“Junhoe!” He heard him called his name for a few times but he did not look back. He did the worst mistake and he can’t undo it anymore even if he reciprocates with his all.  
  
_Some men may follow me  
But you choose "death and company"  
Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh_  
  
As the song ended, Junhoe let the man he loves the most go, he completely let go of his only ally. And he's a whole and a half idiot to do it. 

On his way out to the venue, a familiar car honked his horn thrice towards him. It was Jinhwan who is observing him. He cleared his throat to push back the sob and opened the car’s door. 

“Did you do it?” The man asked but he just nodded. 

Jinhwan leaned closer to meet his gaze but he just said "Please take me home, I am already tired.” 

After a long pause, Jinhwan gave up and started the engine. On the other hand, Junhoe leaned his head towards the window and closed his eyes to shut himself from the world but all the things he told Jiwon just now kept replaying on his mind.   
  
Once Jinhwan stopped the car in front of his apartment building, he crawled out immediately. And before he closed the door he looked at him and said “I did what you told me to do. And no, I don’t want your Ducati, so keep it. We are even now so please, stop bothering me again.”

  
When he closed the door, he weakly slid behind it and bursted the pain he was keeping awhile ago. “I’m sorry, Love.” He said over and over as if doing it will make Jiwon hear each of them. But even if you turn the world upside down, he did Jiwon wrong. And now he can’t undo it, even if he hears the truth, it will never be the same anymore.

Just for a Ducati, he betted on his feelings to be with Jiwon. That's the only way he knows how to reach the man and he gladly grabbed the opportunity as soon as Jinhwan told him about it. 

And now four months after his short fairytale, it has ended with the way Junhoe had expected but the pain it brought is unbearable, unimaginable. 

He pulled out his hair while sobbing very hard. Only to choke on his sob when he heard urgent knocks on the other side of his door. 

"Junhoe, I know you're in there. Let's talk!"


	2. Tongue-tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gambled on his chance to come clean but, will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You loves, I love everyone of you, you know that. So I can't look pass your requests for a part two! So here it is! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments, I wanted to hide! Hahahaha

**Six Months Ago**  
  
Junhoe stirred up from his sleep when he heard his phone buzzing.   
  
"Hello?" He groggily picked up the line and he heard his step-brother's husky voice. He creased his forehead.   
  
"Open your door. I'm here."   
  
He groaned. He peeked at his phone's time with one eye and he cursed under his breath when he saw it's just seven in the morning. It is still too ungodly hour for a nocturnal being like him. And it's a Saturday morning for Christ's sake!   
  
He opened the door with a scowl on his face and a shorter man in a very stylish casual wear, reeking of perfume walked pass by him and sat casually on his couch like it was his house.   
  
"What do you want?" He sneered.   
  
The man snorted while looking around his flat. He just moved here a week ago. He felt relieved being finally free from his controlling step mother and bratty step brother. And from now on, he's treating it like his safe bubble from the harsh world.   
  
"Kim Jiwon." Jinhwan replied to his question.   
  
"What?!" His voice raises a couple of notch higher than his usual one.   
  
He sweats in buckets. No one knew about it. He swears to God, he kept it to himself. The fact that he harbors feelings towards Jiwon, how did Jinhwan know about it?   
  
"Surprised? I saw your gallery photos. They were all him. Ew, you are such a creep!" He said as if he is disgusted at him.   
  
He closed his eyes to calm his nerves as he sat across the man. He's totally sick in the head! "How dare you go through my phone without my permission?!" He growled, teeth clenching.   
  
Jinhwan waved his hand at him like he is dismissing him. "I don't want your anger. I want Jiwon."   
  
"Do not touch him." He warned in thick booming voice, pausing at every word to emphasize it.   
  
But the man just made a face as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and fumbled through it. "Yunhyeong? About Jiwon, do you want to play with him?" Jinhwan uttered evilly at the man on the other line while looking at him with his trademark menacing look.  
  
Junhoe harshly grabbed the phone from the man's grip and threw it. "Fine! I'll do it! What is it?"  
  
With his abrupt reaction, Jinhwan laughed excitedly. He watched him as he heaved deep breaths, anger rising, wanting to punch the other man.  
  
"Make him fall in love and break his heart. Break his heart and make him hate you forever."   
  
Junhoe coughed, he didn't realize he stop breathing while listening to Jinhwan's nonsense remarks.   
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Junhoe asked, eyes squinting, brows furrowed. He can't fathom why Jinhwan hated him so much.   
  
"I don't hate you. I just want you to entertain me." The other man replied then he rose from his seat to leave. "Do it and the motorbike is yours."   
  
Junhoe forgot to answer as he watch the man close the door. He is shaking, breathing heavily as if he is having panic attacks and choking his sobs. This isn't what he wanted at seven-thirty in the morning.   
  
Jinhwan is a notorious bully. He is famous in their school not for having the wealth and the pretty face but for his evil deeds. He plays with people's feelings and loves to watch them fall down. And now, he became Jinhwan's pawn for devilish acts.   
  
He has been living a normal life not until his father decided to remarry when he was in his last year in senior high. And since then, he has been keeping everything his stepfamily is doing to him to his self because his dad seems oblivious with it. Most often than not, he appears as the bad one in the end.   
  
\--  
  
He is waiting for the bus at the bus stop when he caught a glimpse of Jiwon walking across the street. As if on cue, his long face was easily smoothed out. He first saw the man while signing up for his enrollment in their university. Jiwon seems like a lost puppy and stumbled in front of Junhoe who was tying his shoes on the floor. While helping the man to stand up, Junhoe felt that spark on his wrist like a million electric ions poked his palms and wrist making him drop the man on his butt again on the floor.   
  
As a peace offering, they went ahead to a nearby coffee shop and bought him Jiwon’s favorite hand-dripped iced-coffee with a packet of sugar and just enough amount of full cream milk. Since then, Junhoe had let his self love the man from far away. Sadly, they have taken different degree courses and their short-lived friendship fell apart.

He chewed his inner cheek as he contemplates whether to push forward with his step brother’s crazy idea. It’s their last semester and he haven’t even confessed or made a move. It will be a shame not to gamble on his chances. He loves Jiwon, but he’s afraid to charge forward and tell him his feelings. He’s an eloquent type of person but when it comes to Jiwon, he felt tongue-tied.

As soon as the bus stopped in front of him, he just shrugged the thought. No matter what Junhoe can say to justify it, it will never be good to lie on someone especially if feelings are already involved.  
When he get off from the bus, he walked straight from the school's entrance to his first subject when he saw Jinhwan and Yunhyeong leaning on their cars, waiting for something. He clenched his teeth when he saw Yunhyeong approach Jiwon. He put his arm around the man and he felt his blood boil, emotions getting riled up. He caught his step brother looking at him grinning evilly. Is this how he challenges him? He shot an eyebrow up and turned on his heels to head to his first lecture.

He pulled out his phone as he sat on his chair and keyed in a message to his brother.  
  
_I’m in. And for the love of God, don't touch him._  
  
**Present Time**

“Junhoe, please. Open the door and let’s talk.” He heard Jiwon say, voice broken and pained. He closed his eyes tightly upon hearing it. 

_Please, just leave. Leave me now, Jiwon or I might just beg you to stay._ He silently replied on Jiwon’s heed. 

He heard shuffling noise and deep breaths. It seems like Jiwon is also sitting against the door. It's making them sit against each other with the wood door as their boundary. 

God knows how much Junhoe wanted to open that door right there and then and hug him tight. But Junhoe knows better that if he opens that only hindrance between them, they will be hurt more. 

"Is this why you're sudenly tearing up at random times?" Jiwon asked but it seems like he's having soliloquy. "Is this why you tell me you love me too easily recently?" After a short pause, he heard the man's sobs. 

"But I love you too." This time, those words are now for him. "I love you ever since that time I fell on my butt on the floor in front of you." Junhoe imagining Jiwon's face while sniffing, at the same time chuckling. With that, he unknowingly beamed while tears stream abundantly on his cheeks. 

"I love how you scratched your hair when I told you I wanted that expensive hand-dripped iced-coffee at the cafe. The way you shot your eyebrows up when I ordered too much pastries and sweets. I just wanted to be with you for longer, that's why. And I can't believe it when you walked towards me and straight up asked me to go out with you in front of the whole student population at the cafeteria four months ago. It was the day I felt so happy that I wished it would not be over."

Junhoe silently weeped while listening to Jiwon. The man's voice is so soft yet thick and velvety, the kind that you would want to hear before you sleep and after you woke up. He savored listening to his every word for it might be his last time to hear it. 

He is sitting, hugging his knees, head propped on top of his arms. What can he do to correct his mistakes? What should he do to ease the pain? Silence filled them and Junhoe drowned himself to it. 

A long moment passed by before he heard the man's movements behind the door. He then discerned fading footsteps and he felt alarmed. He scrambled to his feet and pulled the door open to run after the man. 

"Jiwon!" He cried. But he can't see him. He ran around to find him but there's no traces of the man. He plopped down to the ground when he ran out of energy. "Jiwon!" 

"Babe." He heard as two feet stopped in front of him. He looked up with his tear-stained face and hoarse voice. He stared at him with longing and affection. _I love you._

Jiwon bowed down on one knee to cup his face, his thumb wiping his tears away. He closed his eyes to lean on the man's touch. Jiwon's caresses felt like home. Jiwon is his home. 

"I'm sorry." Junhoe whispered, almost unheard. Under the somber light enveloping them at the parking lot, Jiwon moved forward and embraced him tightly. 

\--

As they sat on the curb, he gazed at the man beside him. He fiddled on the hem of his shirt while thinking of his preamble. As he can't think of anything he just decided to kneel in front of Jiwon. 

"Junhoe, why-"

"I'm really sorry." He interrupted, voice shaking. 

"Junhoe, stand-"

Without thinking twice he closed his eyes to speak his side. "I went out with you because of a bet." 

Silence, Junhoe is replied with nothing. He crack an eye to peek at the man who stares at him blankly. "Jiwon, didn't you hear me?" Junhoe asked in confusion. "I only asked you out because of a Ducati." He elaborated hoping he'll receive a reaction from the man. 

But Jiwon only stared at him for a long time. He felt uncomfortable because first, he's stil kneeling and his knees are already hurting; and second, Jiwon stared at him like he was just bored. He shuffled on his knees to ease the pain but it became unbearable he didn't manage to stop his hiss. Junhoe felt Jiwon's hands on his sides and he pulled both of them to stand up. 

Eye to eye, the two of them stood still drenched with nothing but silence. Junhoe felt frustrated on Jiwon's lack of reaction. He can't read his face nor his actions. And it's making him totally anxious. 

"Tell me something I don't know, Junhoe." Jiwon broke the silence which made him widen his eyes with shock. 

"You knew?" He asked to confirm. 

Jiwon heaved a sigh before he spoke. "Yes. That day when you saw me talking with Donghyuk, Jinhwan pulled me on a fire exit and told me those things to, I don't know, wreck our relationship." He responded shrugging his shoulders. "I can see through you as I connect the puzzle pieces. So you, breaking up with me a while ago is not a shock for me. But what hurt me was the cold shoulder I got all through out the day ." He confessed as he pucker his lips. Junhoe felt a stabbing pain on his chest. 

"When I first heard of it, of course, I can't believe it like you asking me out was the most romantic thing I saw in my entire life and experiencing it was heaven. Knowing the most gorgeous guy on planet likes me, man, that's paradise." Jiwon chuckled as he continue. "But you're sending me cryptic signals. And that's where I concluded that maybe it was true after all. Yet you're showing me the opposite of a lying person. I never saw you pretending. Junhoe you're eyes are like a transparent crystal ball. I can see your bare soul with your deep-setted, pitch black eyes. So I was confident that you love me too." 

It was nerve-wracking. Junhoe thought Jiwon would curse him, punch him. Yet his impulsivenes gets ahead of his rationality forgetting that Jiwon is the kindest and purest man on earth. He looked down in embarrassment. Jiwon loves him so much yet here he is, always doubting his feelings. 

"I'm sorry." That's what all Junhoe can say. He's intelligent on his academics but he is poor in quality judgement. He felt Jiwon's soft fingers under his chin gently pulling his head up to level their gaze with each other. 

"Are you really sorry?" He asked which he adamantly answered with a nod. "Then kiss me how you love me." He breathed those words which took Junhoe's breath away. Inching slowly, he closed his eyes as he meets Jiwon's lips and kissed it passionately and fiercely. 

They stopped midway to gasp for air. "I love you so much, Kim Jiwon." He said brushing his lips onto the man's. 

Jiwon chuckled and completely pulled out from their heartstopping distance. "I am not convinced." He uttered teasingly as he began to walk away. 

Relief crossed Junhoe's face. Jiwon teasing him is like saying the vast sky had finally drop down on to the deep sea. He hurriedly ran after his boyfriend who is already skipping on his feet, whistling an upbeat melody. He then held the man's hand and laced his fingers with his. He stopped abruptly to swing the man around to face him. He ducked his head to kiss him swiftly one more time before letting him go and sped off. 


	3. Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to tell him the right words to express himself but the man is already so understanding it made it useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small gift for all of you. Hit me up if you have noticed it!

“Hey!”Junhoe whispered and flased his brightest smile when Jiwon walked out from his last lecture. The sun is nearly setting while chilly, damp wind blows.

Jiwon automatically beamed at the sight and hugged the taller man who was leaning at the wall, backpack hanging loosely on one shoulder. “How’s your day, Love?” Junhoe asked as he reciprocates the embrace.

"Great now that I saw you.” Jiwon muttered as he sniffs the crook of his neck. He chuckled as he felt ticklish. “You just literally walked me on my room this morning!”

“I always miss you even when we’re holding like this.”Jiwon whispered lips against his neck. Junhoe searched for the man’s eyes and stared at him affectionately.

“I feel like eating outside. What can you say?” Junhoe uttered when they are walking hand and hand towards the school’s parking lot.

“Sounds great! Do you perhaps have a place in mind?” Jiwon answered as he opens the car door for him. Junhoe hummed to think for a place; the reason why they always spend dinner at Junhoe’s is because they can’t decide where to go that they just resort to cooking their own menu than to spend time thinking in the end.

“Ï have nothing in mind; let’s just look for one on our way.”

“Alright, off we go!”Jiwon exclaimed as he started the engine.

They have been driving for fifteen minutes and they can’t even see any food establishments on the street. Junhoe sighed “Love, I can’t see any restaurants here, you drove at the wrong way!” He whined.

“Hey! You told me to head in this street. You said ‘I am sure there are food establishments there! I have been there.’”Jiwon mimicked him with his high-pitched voice. Junhoe scowled at his boyfriend and shot him a sullen glance.

“Not funny, Kim Jiwon!.” He muttered under his breath face dimmed with annoyance.

“Hey what’s with completing the name? I was just joking!”Jiwon said defensively in between laughter but he earned jabs from the man on the passenger seat in return.

While bickering, they drove pass a small building squeezed between an electronic shop and a cosmetic boutique. In pastel blue curved lettering, it spelled out “The Kitchen Club.”

“Hey, hey, hey stop the car, Love!”Junhoe frantically shouted suddenly making the other man jump out on his seat stepping on the brakes abruptly.

“Stop shouting with your already loud voice, Babe. Do you want us to flatten our face on the dashboard?”

“Look! There’s a restaurant! Ha! I told you there are places like that here!”Junhoe excitedly teases his boyfriend but he internally thanked every divine being not to embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend. Jiwon is a pathological bully, he’ll dry your pride out until you admit defeat.

“Fine”, you won.”Jiwon said as he put his hands in the air, retreating.

“Welcome!” The two were greeted by a kind service crew who assisted them to a vacant table for two. Junhoe loved secluded spots, especially the corner ones. The same crew handed them menu boards and both of them took it.

“I’ll have this spicy seafood pesto pasta and house blend iced tea for drinks.”Junhoe muttered as he looked up to face the crew. “Love?” He then asked Jiwon across the table who is gaping at him with shocked expression on his face.

“What?” He queried upon seeing his boyfriend. “You’re having only one menu? Why don’t you order more?” Jiwon is chuckling while responding making Junhoe darts sharp stares towards the man. Still laughing, Jiwon faced the crew to give his order I’’ll have Aglio Olio, this meaty overloaded pizza, this bacon and fries for the gentleman here and the same drink as his.”

When the crew cued her exit, Junhoe leaned closed to whisper at his boyfriend with gritted teeth. “Do you really have to tease me in front of other people, Jiwon?”

“What? Why are you so prickly, today? Come on, Juhnoe loosen up. We’ll make out later if that’s what you want.” Jiwon wiggled his eyebrows at the last sentence which made Junhoe shake his head ready to throw his hands in the air.

A moment later, Junhoe excused going to the bathroom. As he closes the distance of the hallway and the washroom, he bumped to an older man who looks exactly alike his boyfriend. “Oh, I’m sorry, Sir.” Junhoe muttered his apologies.

“It’s fine, young man.” The other replied with a smile on his face but stop on his tracks. “You look exactly like my husband. You’re his exact replica when he was your age. It makes me nostalgic.” Although embarrassed and shocked with the comment, he just bowed to thank and bid goodbye to the man and walked his way to his destination.

On his way out, he was greeted with a slightly loud group of older men sitting beside their occupied seat. He chuckled to his self when he saw his boyfriend sitting looking so small behind the loud group, head facing where the bathroom is to look for him. When he met the man’s gaze he smiled at Jiwon’s grimace.

“Babe, he’s the one I told you right after I came from the bathroom. He really looks a lot like you, right?” He heard a familiar voice with a number of pair of eyes looking at him. He suddenly felt conscious.

“He really looked like you!”

“Oh! He’s Director Koo the second!”

He heard their friends say. Face blushing; he ducked his head to hide embarrassment while he sits in front of Jiwon. “I think we should go look for another restaurant, Love?”He asked Jiwon who also looked so shocked while facing the other table.

“Baby, they look exactly like us!”He exclaimed with his hand on his mouth.

“What are you saying?” Junhoe asked in confusion while following his boyfriend’s gaze also putting his hand on his mouth. They are looking at their doppelgangers, except that the other pair looked more matured and older.

“Okay this is awkward.”He muttered under his breath while searching for Jiwon’s eyes. When they met each other’s gaze, they laughed. South Korea has not much population, what could be the odds to come face to face with your exact replica at the same space and time?

As if saved by the bell, their orders are now delivered to their table and the two started eating it in silence. Halfway to their meal, the two men from a while ago approached them. “Hi! I’m Jiwon and this is my husband Junhoe.” The man who looked like his boyfriend introduced. “We’re just a bit shocked to see you both together seeming to be a lot like us ten years ago and we wanted to know you both better.” He added and offered them a business card. Junhoe accepted it in his hands and read the details on it. The two are the infamous couple of the merged companies, The Avalanched Corporation and Prime Regal Multi Corporation!

The two has been the talk of the town when they announced their wedding. Everyone envied the two of them seeing how they love each other that Junhoe hoped for a love like theirs. And now, they are in front of him and he felt honored. “We would like to talk to the both of you more but we needed to be somewhere so please call me on that number.” The older Jiwon said and both of them nodded.

“And this restaurant is owned by a friend so you can visit here anytime and your food is free courtesy of us.”The other man said for the first time. Junhoe had noticed their similarities but the older one is more gorgeous and brighter, personality-wise. “Please, contact us we would love to meet you again.”He added as he flashes his beautiful gummy smile.

“Thank you.”He replied softly as he was so startled. The two is so down to earth contrary to their socio-economic status. When the two bid their goodbyes, they both huffed a relief sigh and laugh for the nth time when their gazes met. Today’s a superficial one for the two pairs.

\--

“So you got back with Jiwon?” Jinhwan greeted him while unlocking his apartment’s door. It’s been two weeks since the two of them got back together. Junhoe had expected this revolt from Jinhwan but he came a little later. And right now, he hoped his step brother hadn’t come to burst his happy bubble.

“Leave us alone, Jinhwan. What do you really want?” He growled trying to warn the man for his attempt to break them apart again.

“Junhoe, we clearly agreed to it, you breaking his heart to hate you forever. What’s happened? Why are you, two, back together?” The man whined, stomping on his feet.

Junhoe let out a frustrated breath and faced the man to confront him once and for all. “For the record, I just told you _I’m in_ to make Jiwon fall in love with me, but I never told you I would break his heart. We have no written contract thus; your words mean nothing right now. I hate to break it to you but you just made what we have stronger. So please, stop your games and for once act like your age!” Junhoe said emphasizing every word to make Jinhwan understand everything.

“You’re wrong! You’re the bad one, Junhoe. Up until now, you’re wrapping Jiwon around your fingers! So break up with him now to stop this madness!” It seems like Jinhwan hasn’t completely understood everything yet.

“Shut up! I am not your father, Jinhwan. It’s not my fault why you had a rough life growing up! Stop grabbing everyone to fall down with you!”Junhoe shouted hands on Jinhwan’s collar, pushing him against the wall.

“It’s not my fault you’re father abandoned you and your mother on your lowest point. Because no one wanted it nor wished for it! Stop blaming others and let go of your dark past!”He said tightening his grip on the man’s collar.

Jinhwan choked his sob. Tears pooled on his eyes and when a tear fell, he looked away. Junhoe breathed deeply as he let go of the man’s shirt. He heard his stepbrother cry, looking so small and helpless. The first time he met Jinhwan, he looked so cold and uptight. Through the years, he learned the man’s insecurities and somehow, he understood him. He just can’t help but to return the man’s edgy attitude towards him. But he accepts and respects him in a way a brother does to his sibling.

He turned to his heels and unlocked his door and went inside leaving the other man alone outside. Jinhwan has to be reminded about his evil acts. That’s the only way Junhoe can think of to save his step brother from the pit of his endless hatred towards other people. And hopefully, the talk can change him.

\--

Junhoe is about to go to bed when he heard his door bell rang. With a wondering bare face, he went to see the rude person who’s barging in his quiet night. Who happened to be his boyfriend who’s smiling sheepishly with a bag of beer cans and chips on both of his hands. “I just wanted to have a deep talk with my boyfriend, if I may?” He asked which Junhoe only answered with a hearty chortle and widening of his door.

Clinking their cans and gulping at the same time, they both heaved a sigh. “Got a problem?” His boyfriend queried which made him look at him. “Jinhwan was here.” He replied as he picks up a piece of prawn crackers. “We had a small confrontation and I think I gave him a hard blow.” He said as he chews the chip.

“You did good, Baby.” Jiwon patted him on his arm.

“I didn’t get overboard, did I?” He looked at the man’s deep dark brown eyes for reassurance. Jiwon held his hand and intertwined it with his. “Jinhwan needs some ‘a slice of life’ kind of talk. It seems like he’s going through something.” His boyfriend responded.

Junhoe nodded in agreement as he speaks, “he’s deprived of approval from his father. And he’s looking for it through the satisfaction of watching other people who are hurting. But I pity him, Love. He doesn’t deserve being neglected. What he deserves are love and attention from his parents but he can’t have it.”

“He’ll soon realize things. And he’ll be a better man once that happens.” He pulled him for a hug. “I hope so.”He answered as he squeezes his self inside the embrace of his boyfriend.

Thinking if he is Jinhwan and he’s living a life full with nothing but vengeance and hatred, he can’t imagine it. He felt Jiwon’s caresses on his head and he realized how lucky he is. Although they met because of a not so good intention, Jiwon still understood him and acted out of rationality. If he did not accept him that night, Junhoe might have just ghosted even himself and wallowed in pain and sadness inside the confines of his bedroom. He doesn’t know how to live without Jiwon anymore. He tears up upon thinking of it.

“Hey, why are you crying? Are you thinking of giving up on me again?” Jiwon asked as he pulled out from the hug and meet his eyes, Junhoe felt like he is sucked out from the man’s dazed reaction. 

He hugged the man tightly while whispering _I love you_ endlessly. He is not intending to let go of the man again. Not again.

“I know, Baby. Just seeing you keeps me reminded of it.” He put his arms around Junhoe’s too before adding a seductive remark, intentionally brushing his lips in his ear “But I wanted a make out session, beer is just an excuse.”

Junhoe chuckled before looking at Jiwon’s eyes full of adoration while inching closely until their lips meet and kissed his beloved passionately.


	4. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon knows that Junhoe, without a doubt, his heart speaks for his true self and nothing but his truths. Jiwon have known it since the beginning even when it was unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter for the should be angst drabble 😂 Thank you so much for everything even since the beginning. You all accepted me warmly and wholeheartedly. This is for all of you.

  
Junhoe fluttered his eyes open as he heard the blaring sound of his alarm clock telling him it's already eight in the morning and he needs to get up. He'll be meeting his father, with Jinhwan and his mother for lunch then they will head to the University together for the commencement exercises in the afternoon.   
  
After four years, finally he'll be graduating as the batch's Valedictorian! All of his sacrifices, sleepless nights and breakdowns are worth it! He smiled brightly at the message he saw on his phone screen.   
  
_Good morning, Babe. I'll see you later._  
  
He read Jiwon's message which he received thirty minutes ago. Jiwon is a bit forgetful, but he is consistent in greeting him a good morning which Junhoe loves the most about his boyfriend. Imagining that he's the first person Jiwon can think of when he wakes up sends him a beautiful feeling. He never regretted approaching him in the first place even though his reason was wrong.   
  
He looked at those covered canvasses lying at the corner of his bedroom neatly before heading to the bathroom. He has to go to the campus to set up his mini exhibition as a part of their final requirement as a Fine Arts Major first before meeting his family.   
  
He parked his Tucson in the Uni's parking lot thirty minutes later to pick the best spot for his mini gallery. He knows his classmates don't come to school early, he's guessing some are even cramming their last art pieces for the exhibition later today.   
  
He opened his car's trunk and lifted a couple of canvasses and stacked them up neatly on the cart he got from their department. He frowned at the pieces he brought, they are all in 15 x 12 inches and he's having a hard time transporting them.   
  
A little after eleven in the morning, he is already done setting up the canvasses on their strategic places. On one of their lectures, it is said that how you hang the paintings adds to the beauty of it. Well, Junhoe thought it won't hurt to try it. He heaved a contented sigh after roaming his eyes around his little exhibition. He then put a net on the line that divides his space from the others and with a slight grin he headed to his waiting forest green car and sped off towards the restaurant.   
  
When he pulled off in front of the restaurant, he already caught a glimpse of his family, laughing happily at each other. He paused for a moment to watch them and he can't help to feel a pang of jealousy. He felt like he was the outcast, the outsider, the odd puzzle piece that's ruining the entire picture. But he knew better, he maybe the unwanted one inside this family, he has Jiwon whom he can love dearly. He shook his head to clear the thoughts before stepping inside and approached them.   
  
“Hi Dad.” Junhoe greeted and nodded his head towards his step-mother and his silent brother. Since that night outside his apartment, Jinhwan hadn’t made any ill move to him or to Jiwon. He is somehow thankful about it.   
  
“Junhoe.” Acknowledged his father and tapped the seat beside him. “I heard you have a boyfriend. Where is he?” Upon hearing his father’s words, he curiously searched for Jinhwan’s eyes but the other man just looked down to avoid his stare.  
  
He grimaced before answering “He is with his parents too. But if you want, I can introduce him to all of you later.” The older Koo just nodded and they began to eat the delicious meal in comfortable atmosphere.  
  
\--  
  
Jiwon grinned widely upon reading his boyfriend's reply on today’s morning greeting. He woke up to a very bright sunlight peeking through his window blinds and he felt like nothing will rain on his parade today. He got up while whistling to his favorite melody while he prepared his graduation outfit. A pair of black tight-fitting suit pants for the bottom, a white pleaded long sleeved polo coupled with a dark blue tie and ankle deep Dr Martens in lieu of the formal event. He can imagine Junhoe whining about his unmatched get up (if he wears something like his favorite sneakers or a v-necked inner shirt), so much for his boyfriend’s fashion of dandy clothes and dress shoes.   
  
He’ll head straight to his parent’s house for lunch and they will go together, as a family, in his school for the commencement exercises. Studying a five-year course of Mechanical Engineering is not easy. He had flunked subjects, failed exams and forgotten requirements yet he managed to graduate on time. He is lucky that his parents didn’t pressure him but he has to give his best to make them proud in return, at the least.   
  
He beeped his car twice to announce his arrival and her ever bubbly mother had come out to greet him with open arms.   
  
“You’re graduating handsome son has arrived.” He playfully muttered as he bowed in front of his parents.   
  
“Where is your boyfriend? I was anticipating him to come with you.” His mom asked after he kissed him on her cheek.   
  
“He also has a luncheon date with his family. But he wanted to come, so he’s sending his apology through me.” Jiwon replied after hugging his father. He pulled out a box of sugarless pastries that Junhoe eagerly baked for his parents.   
  
“Oh! That boy is so sweet! I can’t wait to meet him!” Jiwon’s mother exclaimed as she accepts the box from the man’s hand. His father sent him looks of approval while nodding. Jiwon smiled widely, of course, they would love the man whom he loves the most in this world!  
  
Once seated on their round dining table, the Kim family shared a sumptuous meal in between laughter.   
  
  
  
  
A quarter before two in the afternoon, Jiwon and his family had arrived in the school grounds. He is stretching his neck to spot his boyfriend but he can’t see him. He fumbled through his phone to send him a message before he went back to his parents and they together ascended to the hall.   
  
Jiwon spotted Jinhwan at the far right of the theater hall where his college department is situated yet he can’t see even the shadows of his tall boyfriend. Any minute now the program proper will start.   
  
He felt relieved when he spotted him on their processional march. As usual, the boy is standing out in the sea of their whole student population. Why not, the man is six foot, two inches tall; has an overly silky ebony hair; the prettiest face he had ever seen; and the loudest voice in the entire room. Jiwon suppressed a tiny giggle his hand covering his mouth from the second-hand embarrassment of his boyfriend’s frenzied state. But his heart fluttered while watching the man being overly happy, it was his favorite Junhoe, the Junhoe with that heart-wrenching, blinding gummy smile.   
  
When he walked up to the stage to receive his diploma, Junhoe was there down the stage, camera hanging loosely on his neck aimed at him already recording. The graduates have their own surprise antics upon receiving the diplomas. Some did high jumps, some posed like a model, some did a short monologue, skit, anything as long as it’s done in only fifteen seconds. And Jiwon had no idea on what to do on his time so he just waved a hand at Junhoe to come with him on the stage and they posted in front of the camera, projected on the side of the hall for the audiences at the back to see what’s happening in front. Junhoe is running towards him and he quickly grabbed him towards his side, aimed his diploma forward and kissed his boyfriend on his cheek. The whole room erupted in squeals and whistles.   
  
When it’s Junhoe’s time to receive his diploma, Jiwon rushed to the side to get him his photos. “Koo Junhoe. Valedictorian.” His college advisor called and Jiwon felt proud with his man’s achievement. He can’t help but remember that time he broke the news to him. Jiwon is busy arranging the miniature sports car for his final project when suddenly Junhoe blurted out “Jiwonie, what will you do if I can’t cross the school’s arc together with you?” As their final rites, all the graduates should cross the forbidden bow at the back side of their school as a tradition. Forbidden, because according to their school myths, no one is allowed to pass through it if not related to graduation or you will not graduate on time. If you’ve passed there, you are officially an alumna of the school.   
  
He abruptly turned towards the man. “Are you serious?” He asked frantically in hesitant voice. Junhoe looked down, tears falling one by one from his eyes. “Baby” that’s the only thing he managed to say to comfort the man. Junhoe persevered the most in his studies. So he not graduating on time is the least thing Jiwon had expected. “What can I do to make you feel better?” He carefully asked, Junhoe is a bit sensitive; he doesn’t want to hurt him further. He looked up as he put his hands on Jiwon’s waist. “A kiss.” He mumbled as his face slowly brightened. Jiwon did it almost immediately then Junhoe broke into fits of laughter. “I’m just kidding! Babe, I’m one of the creams of the crop! Surprise!” He awkwardly announced that made Jiwon stop on his tracks, entranced. He squinted his eyes upon realizing what Junhoe just did then he surged to attack him with tickles. Junhoe jumped on his seat to evade him and they ran around at that cramped space of Junhoe’s dining area like little kids.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted with Junhoe’s loud voice. “Kim Jiwon, I love you!” The man onstage shouted on top of his lungs, hands on the either side of his mouth. Causing the people roared in another wave of teasing. Jiwon left dumbfounded at the side, bright red on his cheeks. Sometimes, his boyfriend can be so scandalous.   
  
  
  
After the march to the school’s infamous bow, Jiwon made sure to not lose his eyes on his boyfriend. The parents have also started to approach the graduates to give them flowers and to take photos. He quickly spotted his parents and he ran to them immediately.  
  
“Congratulations, my dear! You’ve worked so hard!” His mother greeted him with the warmest hug.  
  
“Thank you, Mom.” He replied.   
  
“Son.” Mr Kim called him and he reciprocated the manly hug he gave to him. “I am so proud of you, young man! You grew up so well.” He added as he caressed his hair, disheveling it in the process. Jiwon mumbled his thanks before pulling out to search for the one familiar man in the crowd. He said his excuse when he caught a glimpse of him and he hurriedly crossed the distance to approach the man.   
  
“Babe” he called. Junhoe automatically grinned at him while he enthusiastically jogged to come up to him. “Congratulations my Jiwonie!” Junhoe uttered as he enveloped him into a tight hug. “Congratulations, Babe. You made me real proud of you.” Jiwon responded back as he cupped his head to tighten their hug. They stayed like that for a while before they broke apart when they felt a number of pair of eyes boring on them. “Come on.” Jiwon exclaimed as he pulled the man gently.   
  
When they approached the Kim couple, Junhoe bowed in ninety degrees angle to show his respect. But he was hugged by Mrs. Kim as a response which made him completely baffled meanwhile, Jiwon’s rehearsed introductory speech evaporated in the air. “Congratulations, Junhoe. I see you graduated as a Valedictorian. My son picked a man well.” The elegant woman commented while he caressed Junhoe’s back up and down. “Thank you Mrs. Kim. I have been meaning to meet you too, to express my gratitude for raising Jiwon.” Junhoe replied while flashing his gummy smile. Mrs. Kim just chuckled at his remark.   
  
When Junhoe faced Mr. Kim, the older man hugged him tightly, clapping him at the back. “Congratulations, Son. You did well.” He shortly said but it was full of sincerity. Jiwon saw his boyfriend stiffened in a split second before reciprocating the clap on Mr. Kim’s back.   
  
“Thank you, Sir.”   
  
“Call me ‘Dad’. I highly approve of you as my son’s lover. I am also giving you the blessing of your marriage as of now.” The older Kim chuckled as he says those remarks.  
  
“Dad!” Jiwon whined a hint of redness on both of his cheeks. “Don’t get ahead of me. I’ll ask Junhoe that someday!” With his response, Junhoe has his whole face as red as tomatoes. He secretly pinch him on his side which made him illicit an “ow” of pain. The group erupted in laughter. Jiwon can see that Junhoe fits in his family and he loves it.

  
As soon as Junhoe spotted his family, he guided them towards the Kims and introduced Jiwon to them. Jiwon had his hands clammy upon seeing the dashing and charismatic older Koo but he was well accepted. He shook his hand firmly yet his gaze is affectionate. He drew a few relieved breaths for that. Junhoe’s stepmother snickered at him secretly but he cared less. What’s important is that Junhoe treats him nicely like no one can.  
  
The people in the campus started to disperse and leave one by one but Junhoe grabbed his wrist and they winded through the Arts Department’s building after they both have bade their goodbye to their parents. He was looking at Junhoe’s back the whole time before he stopped and turned around him. He pulled out a dark colored cloth and he asked him to close his eyes that he gladly obliged.  
  
“Hold on to me.” Junhoe instructed after he put the bindfold on his eyes, Jiwon’s hands tightly clutching Junhoe’s. After a series of turns and countless steps Junhoe stopped walking and he situated him on his feet.  
  
“When I tell you, you can take the blind off, pull it off, okay?’ There’s something in his boyfriend’s voice that made him anxious. Like a hint of seriousness and uneasiness. He can’t pinpoint it. He just managed a nod while feeling his hands cooled.  
  
“Take it off.” Junhoe said in muffled voice like he is a few inches away from him. Curious that he is, he took the cloth from his eyes and squinted his eyes to adjust his blurry vision. A black canvass filled his sight. Then after a full minute of deciphering the art in the canvass, it looked like a hand. A painting in pure black background has a colorful sketch of a hand, which looked like he was holding on to something.   
  
His thoughts connected the puzzle pieces lying in front of him. This is the mini exhibition of Junhoe! In a femininely scribbled letters, he read the title of his mini exhibition. _Unspoken Truths of Loving_  
  
A piece of paper is attached beside the first art he saw. _The hands that held me making me feel alive with the erratic beat of my heart_  
  
The next canvass he saw, still in black background, is a rainbow colored fill of eyes emphasizing the dilated pupils, a silhouette of a man at the center. _The eyes that saw the beauty in my lies_  
  
He is confused, hell overly agonized. This all felt familiar. The third painting was a half face of a man who looked like him. The crescent slit of the eyes, deep brown irises, long pointy nose and pink full lips. _The face that accepted the flaws of my very being_  
  
Jiwon breathed heavily. What does this means? The fourth one was him, standing behind the railings looking over a man who is walking away. _The one who never judged my motives_  
  
His chest tightened a lot of questions in his mind. The fifth piece was two men sitting against each other woodwork in between them. _The man who stayed to listen to my truths_  
  
He heaved a choke sob. This is them, their story, the Jiwon and the Junhoe that they are.   
  
The sixth art was them under a poorly lit pavement forehead to forehead, eye closed; heart’s beating each other’s name. _The only one who understood my silence_  
  
  
The seventh one was a closed up shot of them, kissing, but the endless love is reverberated even through the audience. _The only reason of my existence; the essence of my beating heart, I hope it reaches you_  
  
The last canvass was a blank one but Jiwon shifted his eyes to the man waiting for him at the most secluded part of the gallery, like it was allotted for the best, most expensive piece up for bidding; whose both arms are aimed in front, as if waiting for his lover to hug him; wide grin plastered on his lips, teary yet adoring eyes. The four-dimensional artist, the creator of these powerful yet meaningful art pieces, Jiwon’s Koo Junhoe. _This is my unspoken truths of loving you forever. Words may never be enough and actions may be undecipherable but the beat of my heart speaks for what I feel for you, My Jiwon_  
  
Heart swelling in a formidable extent, Jiwon held his gaze towards the man who just bore his soul to him, enchanted. Never did he expect to feel this way towards a person. Never did he imagine receiving this kind of affection. Feeling elated is an understatement; nothing can describe what he is feeling right now. No words can simplify it. No exact emotions can define it. But one thing is for sure. Jiwon knows that Junhoe, without a doubt, his heart speaks for his true self and nothing but his truths. Jiwon have known it since the beginning even when it was unspoken.  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
